


Drops Of Jupiter

by Darthnikki



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone looking in on his life Tiberius Glaber had it all! He had two parents that loved him, lived in a HUGE mansion, had body guards to keep him safe, anything that his little heart could desire. Yet, if people truly looked, if people actually took the time to really see Tiberius they’d see something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spartacus fic and I'm exceptionally nervous about it. Any criticism is welcome, but please make it constructive.
> 
>  
> 
> I've added the rape/non con tag as a warning, whilst there is no rape in this fic, it will be mentioned, but never shown in great detail. 
> 
> I also realise that I named Gaius Marcus, for some reason I was certain he was called Marcus, and I just cannot go back and change it now, so please bear with me, if it's going to annoy you, then may I kindly suggest you don't read this fic.
> 
> This is a modern day AU still set in Italy. I've only been there once and my geography is very poor. I apologise now if it causes any confusion, please put it down to me using my poetic license, as I'm trying to keep it in the same geographical setting of the show.

To anyone looking in on his life Tiberius Glaber had it all! He had two parents that loved him, lived in a HUGE mansion, had body guards to keep him safe, anything that his little heart could desire. Yet, if people truly looked, if people actually took the time to really see Tiberius they’d see something completely different. 

Whilst it was true that he lived in a HUGE mansion, and in fact did have a room bigger than most peoples living rooms and kitchens combined, he was not loved. He was an accessory, a pretty toy to be brought out at dinner parties whilst his parents’ friends, colleagues and admirers looked on and whispered quite unsuccessfully about just how wonderful Gaius and Iliythia Glaber were for adopting the little Syrian orphan. 

Iliythia hated him though, and her tempers were legendary. Tiberius had all that was Syrian about him ripped away; his name, his language, his family. He’d once called Iliythia ‘ommee’ when he’d been full of fever and just wanting a soothing touch. As retaliation, she super-glued his lips together, he’d been 7 at the time. He never used Syrian again. If she could have she would have bleached his skin, and made him wear contacts. Thankfully that was the one thing that Gaius was adamant about her NOT doing. Not because he cared for the boy, but how would it look if the orphan became too westernised in his looks. The whole point of having him living with them was for social status, so Iliythia took out her anger in other ways, namely beatings and name calling. He hated them and at night, whilst his body throbbed in pain and his heart ached for love, he’d wish for something or someone to save him. By the age of 17 he’d given up all hope for his life ever getting better, but of course that is where our story truly starts, and Tiberius’ journey truly began.

 

He’d started his day as he always did; he had self-defence lessons with Barca, Latin with Oenomaus, then his regular lessons with Korre. Iliythia was with her Lucretia in the sun room drinking and laughing. Lucretia gave him the creeps, she had the bluest eyes ever, and she seemed nice enough, but her yes followed him everywhere and they always seemed to be plotting something, as if she was just waiting for her opportunity to pounce and take what she truly wanted. What that was Tiberius never wanted to find out. He was on his way to the kitchen when she called out to him,  
‘’Tiberius, is your mother not the most beautiful woman in all of Capua?’’ Iliythia dropped her head coyly, yet the satisfied smirk on her red lips and lack of a blush on her cheeks didn’t take away from the fact she enjoyed the flattery. Tiberius wanted to agree, it was easier at times to just say what they wanted to hear, but it seemed this day, his brain to mouth filter was faulty 

‘’Well, to some I suppose, but I’m not Greek, nor am I called Oedipus, so I’d have to say no’’ Lucretia laughed delightedly, even going as far as to clap her hands, her eyes shining with glee. Iliythia of course was not amused, and Tiberius knew he was going to suffer for his lack of tact later,  
‘’Oh Iliythia, your son truly does have a sharp tongue and wit to match’’ she chortled, Iliythia gave him a serpent like smile, that made he take a step backwards,  
‘’That he does, he should be careful that all that sharpness doesn’t cause his tongue to fall off’’ Lucretia laughed again and drank deeply from her wine glass. Tiberius however broke out into a sweat and took it as the warning it was. Mumbling his apologies he hurried into the kitchen and tried to will his heart into a normal rhythm.

Why did he have to let his mouth run away from him like that? His back had only just began to heal properly after her last beating, and after his lesson with Barca this morning he was far from anything but ready for another one of her beatings. The last time it had been a bamboo cane, and whilst his shirt had mainly saved his back from splitting, it had still caused a lot of bruising, and opened some welts in places. Gaius had not been pleased, and had warned her leave him alone. They had a large dinner party coming up and he needed Tiberius looking his best. Something about a man named Liscus he wanted to do big business with, who had shown a great interest in meeting with Tiberius. Iliythia had pouted until Gaius had whispered in her ear, then a cruel smile had spread across her face and she’d eyed Tiberius’ slumped form and whispered,  
‘’Perhaps you’ll start earning your keep now then.’’ He hadn’t understood what she meant, but the fact that it was now a week later and she’d hadn’t struck him brought him a sense of relief and gut wrenching fear that he just couldn’t and didn’t want to name.

‘’I’ve laid out some clothes for you’’ Iliythia’ voice came from close behind him, and he jumped knocking his hip into the counter, her blue eyes narrowed on him and he swallowed heavily and nodded ‘’make sure you’re presentable for tonight, this business is very important to Gaius, you’’ she bit out and twisted her pale hand into his hair and pulled on it roughly ‘’will not mess this up for him. You WILL do as you are told, whatever it is, do you understand you little shit? Because if you mess this up, if you embarrass me, or Gaius, you’ll wish you were dead by the time I’ve finished with you!’’

‘’Yes, yes I understand’’ he whimpered. She regarded him coolly before pushing him away from her,  
‘’now get out of my sight, and don’t think that that comment from before won’t go unpunished, you will not disrespect me in front of Lucretia, do you hear me?!’’ she was yelling, her temper flaring up and Tiberius scrambled to move away from her before she was lost to the red haze and forgot her promise and beat him anyway.   
‘’I’m sorry’’ he whimpered, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing her temper back into check,  
‘’just get out of my sight’’ she hissed. Tiberius moved quickly and ran to his room to hide until he was called on.

He was sat in the dark when Ashur and Barca came to tell him it was time to come down stairs. He’d dressed carefully in the clothes Iliythia had laid out for him. The white Egyptain cotton shirt clung to him in an uncomfortable way, as did the dark grey slacks. Barca and Ashur gave him a sympathetic look, Tiberius was thoroughly confused. He was lead downstairs and into Gaius’ study where a man was sat in a pale grey silk suit. He was talking to Gaius, with a tumbler in his hand filled with an amber liquid. However when Tiberius came into the room, he smiled, and it made Tiberius’ skin crawl, he took and unknowing step backwards into Barcas’ solid frame. The large man leant down and whispered,  
‘’just relax kid, whatever you do just relax, trust me it’ll make it easier if you do.’’ Then he gently but firmly pushed him forwards. In that moment Tiberius felt truly and utterly alone, he felt abandoned, and he knew, he just knew that no matter what happened tonight, that either way, he was well and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do to avenge the ones you loved? Be it wife, husband, brother, sister, mother, father. To what lengths would you go to seek justice where the law failed you at every turn? Would you crawl into the darkness and let it consume you until there was nothing left? Until you too faded from this life like those you so dearly loved.

What would you do to avenge the ones you loved? Be it wife, husband, brother, sister, mother, father. To what lengths would you go to seek justice where the law failed you at every turn? Would you crawl into the darkness and let it consume you until there was nothing left? Until you too faded from this life like those you so dearly loved. 

Or would you take up arms? Would you fight with everything you had, everything, every person you held dear, would you strive to see the light fade from the eyes of the one who had wronged you, as you’d watched the life drain from the eyes of the person you loved.

It was this path that had the small group of men now watching the house of Gaius and Iliythia Glaber, as the lights danced in the rooms like sirens calling them forth. The plan had been meticulously thought out, every detail honed down to the last second. Spartacus’ hand tightened on the glock, and he closed his eyes and sent a prayer to his wife to watch over them. Spartacus wasn’t his name, his name had died with his wife, and he didn’t care to hear it uttered by any other than from her lips. It was the German Agron that had called it him. It was meant to be a joke, they’d been watching Kurt Douglas lead the slaves against the Romans, and Agron had said ‘’Man, that’s you, you’re our Spartacus’’ and it had just…stuck. It seemed fitting in a way. He did lead this small band of rebels, and each and every one of them had been wronged by Glaber and his bitch of a wife in some way.

For Spartacus it had been his wife. They’d run a small business, nothing big or fancy, and in no way at all in competition with Eagle Enterprises, but Gaius had come to the small company for help, he needed someone who could aid in security in transporting goods over from the Middle East. His trucks had constantly been raided and he’d lost supplies, important supplies, he needed a company he could trust, to not only ensure the safety of his goods, but also complete and utter discretion. 

Sura hadn’t liked the man from the start, and had been against them taking the job, but the money the company and Glaber were offering meant that they could both take a back seat, let someone else hold the reins, and start the family they both so desperately wanted. So against Suras’ wishes Thracian Security had taken the job. For the first couple of months, things had been fine, they’d run into trouble, but it was nothing the team couldn’t handle. The men and women he employed were always ex-military, Navy Seals, and Special Forces and the two Germans who happened to be brothers from the Kampfschwimmer; he wanted the best, and he only employed those with an impeccable service history.

The truck they were guarding had broken down, and whilst Duro Argons’ brother was trying to fix it a noise had come from within. Instantly on alert Spartacus and Agron had moved to the rear silently, guns raised. Duro had opened the door at Spartacus’ nod and the men prepared to open fire. Yet the scene they were met with was one they just couldn’t comprehend. The back was filled with children of varying ages, from babes in arms to young teenagers. They blinked against the light; small dirtied hands raised and frightened expressions crossing their faces.

“What the fuck?!’’ Agron had asked he turned to Spartacus “did you know about this? I didn’t sign up for this shit’’ he yelled,  
“No, I didn’t know. I would never agree to transport innocents like this’’ Agron deflated, his anger deflating just as easily as it had risen,  
“Sorry man, I should’ve known better than to ask that’’ Spartacus gave him a nod, and looked back into the vehicle “Duro fetch some water and the candy bars we have ’’the younger man nodded and moved away quickly. Spartacus looked to one of the older children and began speaking in Arabic. The child spoke with him, and Agron watched as his commanders face darkened further and further. When they’d finished talking Duro had returned with the water and candy bars, he handed them to the child and told them to share it out, Spartacus turned to his two trusted colleagues and lead them a short distance away.

‘’They were stolen from their villages’’ Spartacus tells them quietly ‘’their families killed, anyone who looked over the age of 15 was gunned down. They’re from all different villages, some of them know each other, some don’t, but all are afraid. The child I spoke to, she said that men in western clothing raided the village early in the morning, people were pulled from their beds, the children gathered and ushered away and the adults grouped together and shot, their bodies burned’’

“Jesus fuck’’ Agron ran a shaking hand across his grim face, “What do we do with them? And more importantly what the hell was Glaber going to do with them?’’ Spartacus shrugged,  
“She said that the men had said they were going to live with families. Western families that need children’’ he sighed heavily “I don’t know if what that kid was told is the truth but we can’t hand them over to Glaber, we’ll take them to the nearest base, they’ll know what to do, this is so beyond what I was trained for.’’

“What about Glaber?’’ Duro asked, the men looked to him so he continued “he’s going to be expecting a full delivery and he isn’t going to be happy about his ‘cargo’ being absent!’’ Spartacus ran a hand over his short hair and blow out a heavy breath, then his eyes turned hard and he looked to the two men who stood before him as more than employees, they were his brothers,  
“Fuck him!’’

 

When they’d returned to Capua Spartacus absolved his partnership with Glaber and told the man that if he didn’t stop his transportation of children he’d go to the authorities. He didn’t realise as he left the office of Gaius Glaber that he’s signed his life away.  
A week later Sura was dead. A home invasion gone wrong, he’d managed to disarm and incapacitate the intruder, but not before he’d stabbed Sura in the chest. She’d died in his arms, and shortly after the man who’d taken his wife away had lost his own life, before Spartacus took the life of the man who had killed his Sura he’d told him that he was following the orders of Gaius Glaber.

Two days later Duro had been killed in a bar fight, he’d stepped in front of a bullet meant for Agron, the German had not taken his baby brothers’ death well, and the police had believed his statement of self-defence when he and a multitude of witnesses had backed him up after he’d shot the man who had killed his only remaining family.

And so the rebellion was born, others joined the cause; Crixus whose wife Naevia had at one time been kidnapped and repeatedly raped by Glaber and his men as a warning to sell his business. There hadn’t been any evidence, and slowly but surely his business had been run into the ground and the couple had lost everything. Saxa, whose parents had been killed, Gannicus whose girlfriend had been murdered, so many that had had their lives ruined by the Glabers’ only for the police and law enforcement to say there just wasn’t enough evidence for a conviction. He always had an alibi, or as the group were suspecting was more the case lots of strings tied to lots of officials, with enough to bury them with him if they tried to prosecute. 

The small group moved silently toward their destination, Spartacus and Agron could taste the revenge on their lips, it was so close, just a few more moments and they could lay their demons to rest along with the corpse of Gaius and his she devil of a wife Iliythia. They entered the home quietly, Spartacus giving the order to make sure the rooms but the one they wanted were clear. What resistance they met was met with quickly, effectively and most importantly silently. Finally the only room that mattered was before them, Agron silently gripped Spartacus’ shoulder his silence spoke volumes, ‘for Sura’ was written in his eyes, Spartacus returned the gesture, ‘for Duro’ was his silent response.

They entered the room quickly, but the sight before them was not what they had been expecting. A man in his late 40’s had a young boy stretched across a desk, the boys trousers had been ripped, and were hanging in tattered shreds around his knees, his underwear thrown somewhere behind him. He had his fingers pushed firmly into the boys’ body and the boys was quietly sobbing, whether from pleasure or pain was unknown as his face turned away from the door.

“Who the fuck are you?!” the man growled, Spartacus ripped him away from the young man making him cry out in pain.   
“Where is Glaber?’’ he growled out shaking the man roughly, the man lifted his chin defiantly but his eyes betrayed his fear,   
“I don’t know where he is’’ Spartacus yelled angrily, throwing the man to the floor and punching the wall behind his cowering figure.

“Spartacus’’ a quiet voice spoke from the doorway, he whirled around and faced their inside man,  
“Where the fuck is he? You said he’d be here!” he was yelling, he knew he was yelling, but he couldn’t help it. To be so close to avenging his beautiful Sura only to have it so cruelly pulled away was more than he could bear right now, the man moved into the room, eying the cowering man distastefully,  
‘’I’m sorry, he left just moments ago and you’d placed the coms on radio silence before I could inform you of the new development. However there is something that I think would interest you’’ he said nodding toward the boy clutching his trousers to his shaking form. He was obviously terrified, and he was looking at them all with a burning hatred, his eyes lingering on the quietly spoken man,  
“Then tell me Oenomaus, so we can move the hell on and finally bring the fucker down!’’

Oenomaus stepped further into the room, and Tiberius felt as if someone had grabbed hold of his heart and began to squeeze, if he thought he’d been fucked before, it was nothing compared to the look that was bestowed upon him as one of the people he’d trusted the most sealed his fate,  
“This is his beloved son!’’

When rough hands dragged him from the place he had called home for the last twelve years, not even allowing him to dress himself properly, he had only one hope left in him, that when, and it would be when these men killed him, that it would be a quick death. Either way he would finally be free from the clutches of Gaius and Iliythia Glaber.


	3. Chapter 3

The gruff man that was leading Tiberius away was holding his arm so tightly that he was sure his blood had been cut off,  
“Don’t make a fucking sound kid, or I won’t hesitate to cut your fucking throat and leave you on the steps for your loving parents to find’’ Tiberius had no doubt that he meant it, and felt fear clutch at his heart and he hung his head in submission and tried to shrink into himself to make himself a smaller target,  
“Crixus!’’ a voice yelled. Tiberius was pulled up short and span around, a taller man approached them, and sneered at him, he lowered his eyes again “at least put some fucking pants on the kid’’ a pair of grey sweats were thrust under his nose, it surprised him and he recoiled without thinking, but took the clothing gratefully, he didn’t dare to speak, afraid that if he said anything he’d get smacked for his trouble,  
“What? You too good to thank the man for making sure the world doesn’t see your cock’’ the man holding him snarled, he shook him slightly making Tiberius gasp in pain, his mumbled ‘thank you’ went unheard as the two men snickered,  
“Well go on then, put them on, don’t be shy, you weren’t shy when we found you opening your legs for that old fuck. Like older men do you?’’ the man called Crixus jeered, he let Tiberius go briefly so he could shed the ruined trousers, his cheeks flamed in shame as he was bared to the two men present and he hunched over further to try and at least maintain some dignity,   
“You’d almost think he was a virgin the way he blushes’’ the man called Crixus laughed; the other man sighed heavily,  
“Fucks sake Crixus, give the kid a break!” Tiberius startled and raised his eyes to take in the man more, he had bright green eyes that at the moment were filled with annoyance and for once weren’t directed at him, but at the large man next to him. 

Crixus puffed himself up and opened his mouth as if to start an argument, but the man talked over him,  
“Spartacus wants you back in that room. He’s trying to get some answers out of that shit before we leave’’  
“Fine, you take this little shit then’’ he pushed Tiberius roughly his hand connecting harshly with his still healing back. He thought he’d kept the grimace and the small gasp of pain better hidden, but when he dared to raise his eyes, the green eyed man was looking at him curiously. He ducked his head again immediately and jumped when a large hand held onto his arm again. The grip was firm, but not as bruising as Crixus’ had been. In fact Tiberius would even go far as to say it was gentle.

He was lead to a black SUV and the man opened the back doors and pushed him in as if he was a criminal, his hand on his head pushing down gently to guide him inside.  
“Give me your hands’’ Tiberius offered them cautiously a zip tie was wrapped around his wrists firmly, and another was attached to the hand rail above the window. He didn’t speak further, just sat with his back to Tiberius and his long legs out the door. 

Tiberius woke with a start when the doors were slammed shut; the interior of the suv was dark yet Tiberius could make out the grim faces of the men in the vehicle with him. Spartacus was driving, with Crixus in the passenger seat, the taller man was sat next to him, and when Tiberius looked behind him there was another dark suv following them. When he turned his head to the front his eyes met those of Spartacus in the rear view mirror,  
“You’re going to tell us everything you know about your fathers business, his contacts, his holdings, everything do you understand?’’ his eyes burned with an unholy fire, making him drop his eyes,  
“Yes sir’’ he mumbled, “but I don’t really know much, he doesn’t talk to me about his business’’  
“We’ll see’’ Spartacus rumbled, Tiberius didn’t see the point in correcting his assumption that he was anything of importance to either of the Glabers, unless it was to be used as Iliythias’ punching bag or as of tonight a whore. 

He could still feel Liscus’ hands on his skin, his tongue in his mouth and he swallowed heavily and breathed through his nose trying to quell the wave of sickness. He felt so dirty, so cheap, so used. The man hadn’t gotten as far as shoving his cock in his arse, but his fingers had been rough, and he hadn’t cared when Tiberius had cried out in pain, nor had he cared about the tears on his face. If anything it seemed to spur him on more. Tiberius was still undecided as to if he was relieved that Spartacus and his men had shown up, or horror that his already screwed up life seemed to be falling further into hell. He felt tears sting his eyes and turned his face towards the window, he didn’t want to give the men the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He’d never give anyone that power over him again.

 

He must have fallen asleep again, because he was woken as his hands were released from the handrail, yet were kept tied together. He blinked sleepily into bright green eyes that took in his face. A large hand cupped his cheek,  
“Where’d you get those bruises from?’’ a quiet voice asked him, Tiberius dropped his eyes, too ashamed to meet the eyes watching him, he swallowed and again felt tears threaten him, and tried in vain to stop them from falling, but fate hadn’t been Tiberius’ friend for a long time, and one traitorous tear trailed down his cheek. The man in front of him sighed through his nose and whispered,  
“You weren’t with that guy willingly were you?’’ Tiberius shook his head, and felt a small sob escape him. It was all just too much, the attempted rape, the constant beatings, the betrayal from a man who he’d thought was his friend, the fact that no-one cared about him, no-one cared if he lived or died, if these men were going to torture him and cut him up into pieces. And right then, at that very moment all Tiberius wanted was his heart to still in his chest, for his breath to cease, his mind to no longer form thought. He just wanted it to end. So he did something stupid and reckless, he pushed with all his might at the man cupping his face taking him by surprise he managed to move him enough that he stumbled back enough that Tiberius had enough room to escape him, how he also managed to get the mans’ side arm in his grasp he didn’t know, but he had it held firmly in his bound hands, and found lots of guns pointed back at him.

“Agron you fucking idiot! How the hell did you manage to let him get your weapon?!’’ Crixus yelled, the man, Agron snarled and tried to move towards him, but he held the gun at him, his hands shaking badly,  
“Agron, stand down’’ Spartacus commanded, Tiberius watched the men and women before him, Agron took a step back and was handed a gun by a man with shoulder length blonde hair.

“If you want that gun to work you’re going to have to take the safety off first’’ Spartacus told him softly, Tiberius kept his eyes on the people before him and flicked the safety off the gun without looking, Spartacus looked momentarily startled, but quickly hid it. He could end this quickly; if he shot Spartacus then the others would surely fall apart without their leader. Of course they’d likely kill him too, maybe beat the crap out of him first. Then a thought occurred to him and he pressed the gun under his chin, his finger shaking on the trigger.

“What are you doing kid?’’ Spartacus asked, his eyes wide with shock, ‘’no-one here is going to hurt you, I won’t allow it, I am not your father and I will not hurt innocents in my quest for revenge!’’ Tiberius’ eyes flew without thought to Crixus and Spartacus’ eyes followed his line of sight, he narrowed his eyes and the big man, who didn’t look in the least bit shamed until a slender woman at his side hissed something in his ear. Then his eyes dropped to the floor and his shoulders slumped in shame.

“I…I’ve heard that before’’ he stuttered out “I won’t let you hurt me, I won’t let another person lay an unwanted hand on me’’ he was shaking more now, his breath coming in fast pants, and his eyes blurring with tears and spots of darkness, he closed them tightly and pressed his finger firmly on the trigger. There was a loud crack, a loud yell followed by a moment of pain, and then darkness claimed Tiberius Glaber forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius woke with a gasp; it had been a long time since he’d had that dream, it always left him feeling disorientated, not really knowing which name to answer to. He liked being Nasir. Nasir wasn’t a frightened boy, he was happy and loved.

The sun was high in the sky, the earth under his small bare feet warm, he scrunched up his toes enjoying the way the loose sand like dirt felt soft yet hard at the same time. There was a woman making breakfast and watching him with a soft smile on her face. He felt his lips tilt up returning the gesture. A hand slapped at the back of his head making him stumble an older boy laughing gleefully as he danced away,  
“Anwar!” he yelled and began to give chase, the boy laughed loudly his dark eyes dancing in glee,  
“Catch me if you can Nasir’’ he laughed, the small boy gave chase trying his hardest to catch his tormenter, his brother. He didn’t know how he knew this boy was his brother just that he was, like he knew the sky was blue and the grass was green.

A truck trundling up the road made Anwar stop, putting his hand up to shield his eyes against the sun trying to see who it was visiting their village this early in the day. As Nasir was about to grab him, and end their current game he was suddenly showered with red. He wondered where the strange rain had come from, his brother was lying in the road, and he didn’t understand what this new game was. There was shouting and screaming, people running and strange men making strange noises all the adults were dropping like flies, no-one was getting back up again, and Nasir was scared. He didn’t like this game, he wanted to go home, have breakfast, maybe play some more games of chase but his brother was still lay on the floor, and he still wasn’t getting up. 

The children were crying now, they were the only ones moving apart from the strange men that were wandering around and picking them up placing them into the back of the vehicle. A large man picked him up and took him away from his brother, he wanted to fight, to hit this stranger with his tiny fists and demand he be put down, but he was frozen, and he was so small. He couldn’t do anything but look over the mans’ shoulder and watch his brother lying still in the dusty road in a pool of red. 

Tiberius woke with a gasp; it had been a long time since he’d had that dream, it always left him feeling disorientated, not really knowing which name to answer to. He liked being Nasir. Nasir wasn’t a frightened boy, he was happy and loved. He wasn’t beaten, he was chased and teased by his big brother, but he was always loved. A hand stroking through his hair made him flinch and he dove away from the touch. 

There was a young woman sat next to him, it was the one who had whispered in Crixus’ ear, she was smiling gently at him,  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you’’ he swallowed and nodded “You banged your head pretty badly, you’ve been unconscious for a few hours, will you let me check it?’’  
“Ch…check it?’’ he asked confused he raised a shaking hand to his head and felt a large bandage, she grasped his wrist gently before he could touch any further,  
“Don’t touch it honey, just let me check it okay?’’ he nodded and allowed her to unwind the bandage. There was a small cut from where his head had connected with the floor when Agron had tackled him trying to separate him from the gun. The German had thought he’d killed him until Naevia had said he was fine, just unconscious. He’d picked him up and carried him into one of the back rooms where Naevia had cleaned and stitched it before wrapping it. The wound was a little pink and puffy but nothing to cause great concern, the bruise was going to be impressive though.

Naevia got out her pen torch and shined it in his eyes checking for pupil response, she smiled when his eyes reacted without any trouble.  
“I wanted to take you to the hospital, make sure it was nothing more than a concussion but, well we couldn’t risk it, I’m sorry’’ Tiberius was shocked to see actual remorse in her brown eyes and tried to alleviate her sadness,  
“It’s okay’’ he whispered ‘’I’ve had worse’’ if anything though it made her eyes all the more saddened.

“I’m Naevia, what’s your name?’’  
“Tiberius’’ a throat clearing from the doorway drew their attention away from one another, the man with green eyes, Agron was stood there trying and failing to make himself look smaller,  
“That’s a strange name for someone with so eastern a look’’ he moved further into the room, his eyes darting to Naevia each time checking to make sure his presence was welcome.  
“It’s what they called me’’ Agron raised a brow making a blush spring to the younger mans’ face, it made Agron smile his dimples carving deep into his cheeks, ‘’but my brother, he used to call me Nasir’’ he said softly watching Agron through his lashes, Agrons’ smile softened,  
“Nasir, I like that much better’’ Tiberius dropped his head shyly; his blush deepening further, Naevia cleared her throat in amusement, startling both men from the world they seemed to have disappeared into.

“How is he?’’ Agron asked  
“He’s going to be fine, you’re going to have a spectacular bruise, and more than likely a bad headache, but from what I can tell it’s nothing more than a concussion’’  
“Thanks Naevia’’ Agron said softly, she smiled and stood, giving the tall man’s hand a squeeze as she went past,  
“Where are you going?’’ Tiberius asked a little panicked,  
“To get you something to drink, I’ll be back, Agron will sit with you till I get back, okay?’’ he nodded and she smiled. There was something about her that he just felt connected to. He didn’t know what it was only that he liked her and that she made him feel safe,  
“Okay.’’

When she’d gone Agron came and sat by the bed, his green eyes boring into Tiberius’ brown, it was like he was reaching inside of him and tying them together,  
“So’’ he sighed out, Tiberius dropped his eyes to his lap, his fingers picking at the thin blanket that Naevia must have placed over his legs “I have to ask, and I don’t want to upset you, but what the hell were you thinking trying to kill yourself like that?’’ he didn’t raise his voice, But Tiberius could still hear the anger there,  
“Why do you care if I live or die? Even if I knew anything about Gaius’ business, do you really think that he won’t kill me if you or your friends don’t first?’’  
“No-one’s going to hurt, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I know this is going to be hard for you to believe especially under the circumstances, and God knows it confuses the fuck outta me but there’s just something about you, it’s like I’ve been looking for you my whole life, like I know you already. I know you’ve been hurt, we saw your back, and I saw the bruises on your jaw from that sick fuck back at the house’’ Tiberius stiffened, his back going tense as he tried to huddle close into himself. Agron moved and sat on the bed, he wrapped a comforting arm around the now quaking shoulders,  
“I don’t want to bring up bad memories for you, I’m sorry, but you should know that you are safe here. That shit has hurt us all in one way or another, we just need to stop him before he can hurt anyone else’’  
“But I honestly don’t know anything! I’d tell you it all if I knew anything, I would!’’ Agron placed a warm hand on the younger mans’ cheek,  
‘’Sshh, it’s okay, I believe you. Do you want to go back there?’’  
“To Iliythia and Gaius’? You’d just take me back there? Just like that?’’ he asked surprised, Agron nodded and Tiberius thought, truly thought about it. Did he want to go back to that house where he’d be beaten and whored out? It was a simple choice really, “No, I don’t want to go back there, but where can I go?’’

Agron again cupped his face, this time in his two hands; Tiberius had never felt so cherished in all his life, not even in his dreams where he was with his brother,  
“You stay here with us, with me, and help us to stop Glaber once and for all’’ Tiberius searched the solemn green eyes for any hint of a lie but he couldn’t find one, and gave a shaky smile which widened when Agron smiled back at him, his eyes shining like emeralds,  
“I’d like to stay, here, with you, but on one condition’’ Agron raised a questioning brow making Tiberius smile,  
“Name it, and I’ll see it done’’ raising a shaky hand to Agrons own cheek and running his fingers over the smooth stubble he answered,  
“I’ll stay if…if you’ll call me Nasir. I don’t want to be Tiberius, I don’t want to be afraid anymore, and Nasir was never afraid’’  
“That I will do gladly, and I’ll make sure everyone else does too.’’

It was then that Naevia came back with a jug and a glass, she raised her eyebrows at the position she found them in making the young man blush and Agron smile wide,  
“Spartacus is looking for you’’ she told the German, he nodded his thanks and moved to the door,  
“Thanks, I’ll go find him, and I’ll see you later, Nasir.’’ A warmth spread through all of Nasirs’ limbs at the way Agron spoke his name, with such reverence, like he was the answer to all of his prayers. But it was Nasir that felt saved. For the first time since he could remember Nasir finally looked forward to the next day. Tiberius Glaber may have died this night, but Nasir was reborn, and he wasn’t ever going to be afraid again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with the last line, but I've been puzzling over how to end it for the last 3 hours and I just can't think of any other way, so apologies if y'all think it's lame. I realise that it may appear that after all Nasir has been through he suddenly lets Agron near him in such a close way, but to me in the show he and Agron just connected more or less straight away, and I wanted to try and keep that intense spark they shared in my story I hope that hasn't spoilt it for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping and his head hanging low, he looked like Atlas carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, Crixus was stood at one side of him with Agron stood on the other, whilst Crixus was glaring at him Agron was giving him small smiles, it made butterflies dance in his stomach, it made him want to help.

The next day saw Nasir sat in what he assumed to be Spartacus’ office, the man had maps laid out on a large desk and he was scowling down at them as if that alone could provide him with the answers he needed,  
“You’re sure you don’t know where your father has any of his businesses?’’ Nasir shook his head, he actually wanted to help but he couldn’t,  
“I’m sorry; he didn’t talk to me about anything other than telling me when I should make an appearance at one of his parties. I wasn’t important enough for that.’’

Spartacus sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping and his head hanging low, he looked like Atlas carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, Crixus was stood at one side of him with Agron stood on the other, whilst Crixus was glaring at him Agron was giving him small smiles, it made butterflies dance in his stomach, it made him want to help.  
“How do we know the little shit isn’t lying?’’ Crixus asked, Spartacus turned his heavy gaze on the man,  
“The boy tried to kill himself, what reason would he have to lie?’’  
“But he didn’t did he?’’ Crixus went on “all that happened was he ended up with a little boo boo on his head that Agron here wants to kiss better’’ Agron snarled and took a menacing step towards the man, Spartacus slammed his hand down on the desk, the two men subsided but it made Nasir visibly jump,  
“Enough!’’ he gave Nasir a look of apology at startling him “the boy doesn’t have to prove anything to you Crixus, he’s an innocent and deserves just as much protection as anyone else Gaius has hurt. The fact that the man could hurt his own son should be evidence enough, I suggest you give him the same courtesy that you gave your wife after her ordeal’’ Crixus growled, his dark eyes hardening all the more,  
“You can’t compare the two!’’ he yelled “my wife was raped by this shits father and his men, what did he have to suffer through? Not getting enough love? Not getting the car he wanted?’’ his voice was rising but so was Nasirs temper, and he could tell that so was Spartacus’ and Agrons. But he wasn’t Tiberius anymore, he was Nasir, and Nasir didn’t need anyone to fight his battles for him. So he stood quietly while the men were glaring at each other and removed his shirt.

He turned around so his back was bared to them. He knew it was still a mess, it was still painful and some of the welts that Iliythia had created were healing really slowly. The doctor that had come to treat him, and was paid handsomely for his silence had been concerned, just not concerned enough. The silence that descended on the room was deafening. Nasir had always found that saying to be rather stupid, how could silence be deafening, I mean it was silence right, wasn’t it meant to be quiet?

It wasn’t until that moment that he truly understood though. Even when you’re sat somewhere quiet, you can still hear things, you may be being silent, but the world around isn’t. There are sounds all around you, the wind, leaves, wood creaking; even houses seemed to make their own kind of noises. Yet in that office there was nothing. Not the sound of anyone breathing, not the sound of the wind against the windows, or of feet shuffling. It was just pure silence.

“Before I became Tiberius I was Nasir, and I had a brother, I’m sure I had parents but I don’t remember them. All I remember from my time in Syria is noise, and blood, and the smell of death. All I can hear are screams and crying. I remember when I first went to live with’’ he stopped swallowing, and cleared his suddenly dry throat “when I first went to live with the Glabers I thought I’d gone to live in a castle, their house was so big, and the garden was huge, I thought they were a king and queen and that I was going to be a prince. And for a short time it was good, but…..but Iliythia didn’t want me. Gaius had forced her to take me on, and she took out her frustrations on me. When I told Gaius about how she’d beat me, he asked me what I’d done. But I didn’t know what I’d done, so what could I tell him? He slapped my face and told me to stop making my mother unhappy’’

He was breathing heavily now, his eyes filling with tears that he was refusing to let fall, he wasn’t going to waste anymore tears on Iliythia or Gaius, they weren’t worth it,  
“It didn’t matter what I did though, she was always unhappy with me, and the beatings got worse. When I was seven I got really sick, and the doctor wanted me to go to the hospital, but I was still covered in bruises from her last lesson in how to not act like a savage. The point is I didn’t realise what I was doing and I made the mistake of calling her Ommee, it means mother in Arabic’’ he gave a small laugh, but it held no amusement  
“She didn’t like that, not one bit, so she super-glued my lips shut and locked me in my room for 24 hours. Apparently I nearly died; they had no choice but to send me somewhere private to get me well again. It’s amazing what the name Glaber and money can do to buy peoples silence. For the last twelve years, I’ve been beaten and starved, and brought out like a toy for their friends’ enjoyment, so they could look good to their society friends. My back was because she was bored, and she wanted to see if she could crack me open like a piñata. So no Mr Crixus, I may not have been raped, you at least prevented that from happening the night you came to the house for which I am grateful. But please don’t think that my life has been the blessing that you think it is, because it’s been anything but.’’

He pulled his shirt back on and turned around not meeting any of their eyes, he kept his firmly on the floor, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt nervously,  
“I’m sorry I can’t help you sir, believe me I would if I could, I don’t owe them anything, but I promise I’ll go away now and try to think of anything at all that could help’’ Spartacus cleared his throat and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he dropped his head so his eyes met Nasirs. They were filled with compassion and he gave a small smile,  
“Thank you Nasir, any help you can give us at all would be gratefully received.’’ Nasir nodded and left the office to go in search of Naevia.

 

He was watching the rain hit the window when Crixus found him; he saw the man’s reflection in the window and tensed. He didn’t want another show down, he was mentally exhausted after his confession to the three men, he didn’t think he could cope with anything else. Crixus cleared his throat,  
“I owe you an apology’’ he said softly, Nasir turned to face him surprised, that was not what he had been expecting at all, “you were right, what you said. I judged you on your fathers’ actions, and I shouldn’t have, my wife she doesn’t blame you, and neither should I. I’m sorry’’ he held his hand out and Nasir watched it for a moment suspiciously in case this was some trick and Crixus was just waiting for the opportunity to pull him in and beat him senseless. But when Nasir met his eyes they were sincere, if somewhat sad, so he held his hand and shook it. Crixus wrapped his other around their clasped hands,  
“For what it’s worth, he’ll pay for what he’d done, and so will that bitch of a wife. Spartacus seems quite taken with you, and I know Agron is’’ Nasir blushed making the big man chuckle “and it seems maybe his affections are returned? He’s a good man, just don’t tell him I said that okay? I have an image to keep’’ he winked and it made Nasir laugh.

Crixus clasped his shoulder, a smile on his face,  
“Come on kid, my wife wants to mother hen you some more, apparently you missed lunch?’’ Nasir screwed up his nose,  
“I wasn’t very hungry’’ he said quietly, the hand on his shoulder tightened a little in comfort, lunch would have been right after his confession, Crixus understood just how draining things like that were. After Naevia had gotten out of the hospital after her ordeal she’d go for days not eating, especially after a counselling session. She still wasn’t fully healed, and maybe she never would be things like that, they caused deep scars that whilst others can’t see, the person who’d experienced it would always feel. 

‘’Well let’s go get some grub now, before my wife finds me’’ Nasir laughed,  
“You’re scared of your wife?’’ he asked surprised, Crixus bent his head as if he was going to whisper into Nasir ear,  
“Of course I am kid, my wife can be one scary lady, and I like to keep on her good side if you know what I mean’’ he winked and it made Nasir giggle and Crixus seemed to beam as if he’d accomplished something. Nasir shook his head and allowed himself to be led into the eating area. Naevia was sat with Spartacus and Agron, and when the German saw him he was immediately on his feet and by his side, giving Crixus a glare, the man simply grinned and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but a sharp,  
“Crixus’’ from Naevia had him snapping his mouth shut, Nasir giggled again and leaned into the arm that Agron wrapped around him. He looked up into bright smiling eyes and smiled shyly, the grin that spread across Agrons face could’ve put Times Square to shame at Christmas it was that bright. It made Nasir blink and Agrons face softened, he cupped one of Nasirs cheeks and gave his lips a barely there kiss. Nasir grinned up at him happily, a throat clearing brought them out of their trance and they continued to the table.

Spartacus smiled at him and handed him a bowl filled with chilli, he nodded to it,  
“Try it, it’s my speciality’’ Nasir took the bowl and spooned some into his mouth and moaned around the spoon. This, he thought is the best chili I have ever had. I never want to stop eating it.  
‘’It’s really good,’’ he said approvingly then blushed when he looked up into three amused faces, and blushed harder when he saw the heated gaze that Agron was shooting him. Even if he did have his mouth hanging open, he was still ridiculously attractive. Feeling bold he reached two fingers over and pushed them under his chin to close his mouth. The others laughed, Spartacus slapping Agron on the back companionably. Agron laughed himself and gave the young Syrian a wink. Nasir sat quietly eating his food and listening as his companions chatted. They weren’t talking about anything important, and it was only when Naevia said something about Pompeii that something sparked in his memory,

“Gaius has got a warehouse there’’ he said absently “I overheard him talking to Barca about it a few weeks ago before my self-defence training. I don’t think he knew I was there though because he didn’t say anything to me when he saw me, that or he didn’t care’’ he shrugged as he carried on eating his chili. The silence at the table unnerved him so he looked up to see all its occupants watching him, “what?’’ he said nervously. There was a spark in Spartacus’ eyes, a tension in his body, giddiness in his overall aura,  
“Do you know what he stores there?’’ he asked, Nasir frowned and shook his head,  
“No, sorry he didn’t say’’ Spartacus deflated “but if you have a computer I can find out.’’ The smile that spread across the man’s face transformed him. He didn’t look like a just a warrior anymore, now he looked like he could see the finish line, like he was coming to the end of the longest race of a persons’ life,  
“Consider it done.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it would seem that this story needs at least one more chapter, if I'd ended it on 5 it would have been rushed and I'd have been really unhappy with it. I realise the Nargon is quite a slow build, but that's another thing I just don't want to rush. It should be there in the next chapter though, so hold on and keep with me. Thank you to those of you who comment, y'all make me feel like I'm actually doing something right, and to those of you who leave kudos, gratitude, it means the world to me!!
> 
> Btw, I've edited the story so that Gaius has his actual name, my analness just wouldn't allow me to keep writing him as Marcus, its a character flaw of mine!! lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so late in coming, but when I work day shifts it's really hard to write. Also I've been exhausted, working 72 1/2 hours in one week will knacker anyone. I hope this lives up to peoples expectations. I figure I'll need maybe 1 or 2 chapters to complete this and then I can move on to another story.

It took two days for Nasir to find the information that Spartacus and his group needed. The former Security operator had managed to get all the equipment he would need. He knew where the ware- house was it was only a matter of time before getting the IP address and then being able to hack into the main server.

He wasn’t sure what exactly Spartacus and his men were looking for, and the man seemed reluctant to say, even Agron was tight lipped, no matter how Nasir tried to distract him with teasing kisses; the German wouldn’t say a word. Nasir was secretly impressed even if he pouted in the worst way outwardly much to the amusement of his maybe boyfriend. He wasn’t sure exactly where they stood in that regard, only that Agron was fiercely protective and possessive. The other men who’d shown a passing interest in him soon backed off at a mere look in those fiery green eyes. It made something deep inside Nasir spark and burn, he wanted to take things further, but Agron seemed reluctant and pulled away when things seemed to get heated.

Nasir wondered if maybe Agron didn’t want him that way, but there was no mistaking the hardness in the older mans’ jeans when they kissed and their bodies practically melded and became one. He was confused more than anything, so dove into the project to find as much information for Spartacus as he could. There was something about Spartacus that Nasir admired, he was quiet most times, but there was no mistaking the intensity in his eyes, and the determined set to his mouth when Nasir told him that he was getting closer to hacking the system that Gaius had set up.

The information he found was confusing. It talked of packages, in various sizes, and with long expiration dates, some months and some years. It all seemed to be colour coded to, some of the packages had the same colour, there were greens and blues, reds, and yellows. It made no sense whatsoever, at least not to Nasir, but Spartacus seemed to understand it perfectly. In fact when Nasir had shown the man his eyes had burned with such an intense hatred that Nasir had pulled away from him involuntarily from habit. Spartacus had placed a warm gentle hand on his shoulder and thanked him,  
“You did well Nasir, thank you, you have no idea just what this means to us’’ Nasir had looked confused and opened his mouth to ask but they were disturbed by Crixus,  
“Spartacus, you need to see this’’ the man nodded squeezing Nasirs shoulder once more before leaving. If there was something Nasir hated more than the Glabers it was secrets. Secrets got people hurt; secrets kept people from getting the help they really needed, secrets were what had had him living in fear and pain for the last twelve years of his life. So Nasir was going to dig, he was going to dig until he unearthed just what the group were hiding from him. Of course he didn’t realise at the time that sometimes secrets are hidden to protect loved ones.

 

Red. That was all that he could see, red. It was everywhere cloaking everything in a film and Nasir couldn’t see straight because of it. The only thing he could see was the office where he knew the men were meeting to discuss strategies of just how they were going infiltrate the warehouse. He’d dug until picked, and cross referenced until the code before him opened up and made sense. Until he realised just what the ‘packages’ were. That was when he’d been consumed by anger so fierce it was like he was burning with it, how could they hide this from him?! After what he’d told them, how could they keep this a secret?!

The door to the office flew open, Nasir didn’t see the guns trained on him, the red was shielding him from it all,  
“Why?!’’ he yelled “why did you keep that from me? Didn’t I deserve to know? After everything I told you, why did you keep me in the dark about this?!’’ the men were silent, Agron made to move towards him and it cleared the red a little, Spartacus’ hand clasped the Germans forearm preventing him which made the man shoot his friend an unimpressed look.  
“Nasir’’ Spartacus said softly, it rose the hackles further along Nasirs back,  
“NO!” his eyes were burning, but it was more from his anger than anything else, “you do not get to use that voice on me! You know, you knew what he was doing, what they’ve been doing to me! And you didn’t tell me, you didn’t tell me it was them that killed my family, my village! I deserve to know, I deserve the right to avenge them!” he was panting, tears on his cheeks that he wiped away angrily,  
“You’re right. You do deserve to know, I’’ he looked to the men in the room, to Agron who was watching him with sympathy and pride, Crixus who was kinda smiling, Gannicus who openly smirking, and Spartacus who could be under the heading of stoic in the dictionary, “no we, we we’re trying to protect you’’  
“I thought the boy should know’’ Gannicus said, his eyebrow raised; “He deserves the chance to avenge his family just like the rest of us. Maybe even more so since he had his childhood stolen from him’’ he sent the man a grateful smile, Agron glared, Gannicus chuckled. Spartacus sighed the sigh of the battle weary,  
“You’ll need to be trained, and you’ll need to follow orders, even the ones you don’t like. I will not tolerate insubordination’’  
“I’ll train him’’ Agron spoke up, he moved away from the hand gripping him and wrapped an arm around Nasirs slim shoulders making Nasir look up to him. He smiled down tenderly, but a scowl stole across his face when Spartacus spoke again,  
“No, that isn’t a good idea. Your feelings…’’  
“If you dare to say that because I love Nasir that I’ll go easy on him, then fuck you’’ he growled out. Nasir startled slightly, Agron loved him? He couldn’t help the happy smile that broke across his face, nor could he help the way he settled further into the strong arm holding him, Spartacus narrowed his eyes,  
“I’ll train Nasir’’ he raised a challenging eyebrow, daring the German to argue with him, it was a staring contest until Nasir sighed in exasperation,  
“When you’ve both finished pissing all over me, I believe it is my choice as to who I’d like to train me’’ he looked to his side, and cupped his Germans cheek smiling softly at the man “I have no doubt that you could teach even the gods to fear me if I was to meet them in battle, and yet I think I would be too distracted by you to learn the lessons that I’d need’’ Agron ducked his head, a pleased smile crossing his features,  
“My little man becomes a little wild dog then?’’ he asked, Nasir chuckled, the pair were interrupted by Spartacus clearing his throat,  
“We’ll start tomorrow, this isn’t going to be easy, it’s going to hurt, but trust me by the time we’re through only a fool will try to take you on! Now go on and get some rest, we start at zero six hundred.” Nasir left and made his way to his room; with Spartacus’ training he was never going to be a victim again.

 

There was a tentative knock at his door an hour later and confused Nasir got up to answer wondering who it was. He smiled happily when he saw Agron stood there nervously dancing from foot to foot as if he was undecided as if he should be there or not.   
“Can I come in?’’ Nasir nodded and opened his door wider, he knew where he wanted this to go, but it was whether Agron wanted the same thing, Agron ducked his head shyly, and small pleased smile on his face as if he was nervous that he was going to be turned away.   
“What can I help you with?’’ he asked softly, Agron scrubbed at the back of his neck, his green eyes watching Nasirs as if he was searching for something, Nasir smiled at him, his dark eyes warm and inviting. A warm hand cupped his cheek, long fingers softly weaving through his hair, his head was tipped up gently, Agron kissed him with reverence he never thought he’d experience. He was cherished, loved, almost worshipped. He returned the kiss with fervour his own going into the shorter strands of Agrons hair making the bigger man moan. The hands holding his face caressed down his back making their way to the hem of Nasirs shirt teasing the skin underneath.

Nasirs skin broke out in goose-bumps and he shivered in delight, the hands became bolder and gripped his hips tightly,   
“Nasir?’’ Agron whispered, the Syrian didn’t know exactly what he was being asked, but he was willing to give anything to the man, so he just whispered,  
“Yes, anything, take anything’’ into Agrons skin. 

His shirt was removed swiftly, Nasir returning the favour; his hands mapping out the smooth chest before him, his lips caressing the skin, tasting it. His tongue found a nipple and he sucked it into his mouth when Agron moaned loudly. Then Nasir found himself lifted in the air, his back hitting the mattress, he giggled slightly and grinned when a resounding chuckle reached his ears. Agrons hands once again began their track over Nasirs torso, he kissed Nasir as if he was a musical instrument, his skin were the keys and his moans the music he was determined to play. Nasir rolled his hips up making the bigger man gasp, they began a rhythm, thrusting and rutting against one another, Nasir broke his mouth away from the kiss needing to breathe, he gasped and moaned, his head falling back on the pillow exposing a long line of neck. Agron attacked it, kissing and nipping making the shorter man shudder,  
“Ag….Agron’’ he breathed out, ‘’Pl…please’’  
“What? What do you want?’’ they were both panting, both still rutting against each other, Nasir spread his legs further allowing more contact, it made him moan louder,  
“I….I need…I need you inside me, please Agron, please’’ he pleaded, the bigger man hushed him and leaned away, Nasir whimpered at the loss of contact, Agron kissed his stomach, his fingers making quick work of the younger mans’ Jeans, he pulled them off slowly kissing the skin on his legs as he went. When Nasir was bared to him he smiled softly, his warm green eyes filled with such love that it took Nasirs breath away.

Agron undressed himself quickly, removing the lube and condoms from his pocket first, Nasir raised his eyebrows,  
“So you had this all planned out huh?’’ he chuckled, Agron at least had the decency to blush, ducking his head,  
“I hoped more than planned, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared’’ he grinned cheekily. Nasir would never get fed up of those dimples, or that smile, or the way his eyes danced like summer grass in a warm breeze.  
“Then you’d best make sure all your preparations don’t go to waste’’  
“Yes sir’’ Agron smiled. He crawled back up Nasirs body like a giant panther. His long body moving fluidly.

In no time at all Agron had three fingers inside Nasir, scissoring and moving them at a pace that had the younger man moving back against them, the sweat beading his forehead glistening like diamonds, Agron had never in his life seen something so beautiful nor did he think he would again, this man had stolen his heart like a thief in the night, and Agron didn’t care, he was Nasirs to own. His heart, his soul, all was for Nasir and Nasir alone, and the way that the younger man looked at him he knew that the sentiment was returned.

When Agron pressed in, it felt like he was home, like he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt safe, and loved, he never wanted to leave. Nasir moaned, his legs moving up and wrapping around his waist encouraging him on, shallow thrusts turned into longer, deeper, harder, and soon he was being met thrust for thrust with the man beneath him. They were moaning and sweating, kissing when they could, and merely mouthing and gasping into skin when they couldn’t. Agron felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls and sped up, he was pounding into his man now, and Nasir was gasping and moaning, he licked his lips and that seemed to be all that Agron needed, he was cumming before he knew it, it was like a freight train rushing through his body. Every single inch of him tingled, his hips still thrusting slowly, he felt Nasir tighten around him and moaned again when the warmth hit both their stomachs.

Breathless he leant up, pushing Nasirs hair away from his face, he leaned down and kissed him tenderly, Nasir gazed up at him, his dark eyes shining, and his face relaxed in bliss. He pecked his lips and pulled away slowly watching for any sign of pain on Nasirs face. He brought a cloth back from the bathroom, and cleaned them both off, then climbed under the sheets and pulled Nasir too him. Wrapping the smaller man up in his large arms. Back to chest, he snuffled his nose into the ebony locks and sighed happily,  
“I love you’’ he whispered tenderly into Nasirs ear, the hand gripping his forearm tightened, then he felt soft lips kiss his hand,  
“And I love you too nooro hayati, forever and always.’’

Both men fell asleep wrapped in one another’s arms, feeling safe, feeling loved and feeling complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooro Haytai means light of my life according to a translation tool I used, if this is incorrect please let me know and I will change it. Again thank you for your patience, your kudos and any comments you will or have left. It means so much when people take the time to let me know that my story is entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Ommee ~ means mother in Syrian ~ If this is wrong please let me know and I will change it, I admit to using my google fu for that tid bit of information.


End file.
